Benutzer Diskussion:Springteufel
Hallo Springteufel, ich möchte dich hiermit bitten keine Bilder hochzuladen. *Bilder zur Harry-Potter-Geschichte sind urheberrechtlich problematisch und engen die von JKRowling in den Büchern detailliert beschriebene Phantasiewelt ein. Siehe diese Bilderdiskussion . --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:06, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Danke für Deine Antwort auf meiner Seite. Ich finde die Bearbeitungsseiten und auch die Hauptseite, wie du, ein bisschen düster. Es ist mir nie so aufgefallen, weil ich bisher immer im monobook skin gearbeitet habe, die mir mal ein netter User auf schwarz/weiss umgestellt hat. So hat sich auch die Hauptseite, für mich, immer schwarze Schrift auf weißem Grund dargestellt. Und nun im wikia skin schaut es dunkelgrauer Hintergrund und weiße Schrift aus, halt düster. Ich freue mich auf deine Vorschläge. Danke und LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:31, 2. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich habe dir auf meiner Diskuseite geantwortet... LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:55, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Hey Ayla, wo denn da? Ich sehe noch keine Antwort :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 17:04, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry, habe meine Disku Seite wohl zugemacht ohne zu speichern *seltendämlich* Also nochmal, ich sehe im Wikia skin die die Bucheinbände links HP1, rechts HP7. Vielleicht könnte man alle 7 Bucheinbände dort unterbringen? Das Bearbeitungsfeld in deinem Test Wiki gefällt mir sehr gut, endlich schwarz auf weiß *daumenhoch*. Das Peverellwappen wird vom HP Lexikon benutzt, das ist gut so und soll so bleiben. Vielleicht kann man ja den Schnatz als Logo anstelle des Wappens benutzen (für die links, kochen und nochwas) ich hoffe, Du verstehst was ich meine. Blogs, wer will die schreiben? wohl eher nicht. Slider mit Hinweisen auf unsere Hintergrund Infos fände ich gut. Stephen, was meinst Du dazu? Dank dir und liebe Grüße, wenn ich irgendwie behilflich sein kann, bitte melden. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:21, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Ayla, derzeit verwendet das Harry Potter Lexikon den Schnatz als Logo, ich habe ihnen bei dem Design geholfen, deswegen wolle ich es optisch etwas abheben und habe das Wappen gewählt. Meinst du nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre? Der von mir entworfene Hintergrund kommt nicht in Frage? Ich kann gerne versuchen, etwas aus 7 Bildern zu machen, das könnte aber recht durcheinander aussehen. Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 19:21, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Ohoh, Tomaten auf den Augen (ich), in meiner Anzeige im FF steht für das HP-Wiki die HP Buchstaben aus dem Film, und für das Lexikon das Peverell Wappen... die Hauptseite hatte ich mir noch gar nicht genau angeschaut, darum ist mir auch nicht aufgefallen, dass da der Schnatz ist. Und doch dein Entwurf gefällt mir schon, nur mit den Bucheinbänden, wissen die User gleich, das wir das andere HP Wikia sind, dass ohne Bilder ;-). Ich dachte, die Bilder von oben links HP 1 darunter HP 2, darunter HP 3, oben rechts HP 4, HP 5, HP 6, HP 7 nach unten rechts, vielleicht immer nur Harry, dann sieht man ihn älter werden und der Bezug zum "nur BuchWiki" ist hergestellt. Eine Eule als Logo fände ich auch gut. Ich weiß nur nicht in wie weit man einfach ein "Eulenbild" aus dem großem (Google) Fundus in das HP Wiki einarbeiten darf/kann wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen. Wie würde es mit Schreibschrift aussehen, oder ist das auf deine Testseite schon die Schreibschrift? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:41, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Hi Ayla, ich will mich ja gerne an der Diskussion beteiligen. Aber ihr habt mich schon abgehängt. Wo hat das Lexikon den Schnatz als Logo? Im Eingabefenster der Seite ist bei mir das Zeichen für die Heiligtümer des Todes, rechts oben in der Ecke 2 Backsteine und in der Mitte Nagini, die sich aus nem Totenkopf schiebt. Das einzige mit einem Schnatz auf der Hauptseite beim Lexikon, was ich finde, ist unser Logo als Link von der Haupseite, ziemlich weit unten. By the Way ... FF steht bei mir für FanFiction. Wo hast Du denn eine Anzeige aufgegeben. Irritiert kuck ... Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:18, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo zusammen, ich habe mal einen Screenshot aus meinem Test-Wiki angehangen. Dort sehe ich schon Schreibschrift. Ich finde, sie passt stilistisch gut zum Wappen. Wäre diese Kombi denn schon mal passend? Dann würde ich ihm nächsten Schritt versuchen, den Hintergrund mit den Buchcovern zu gestalten und eine Eule in das "Harry Potter Wiki"-Logo oben linkes einzubauen. Meintest du das so? :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel ::Warum auf einmal eine Eule, wenn wir die ganze Zeit die Buchstaben HP mit fliegendem Schnatz haben? Das einzige Problem, ich sehe unser Logo nur, wenn ich die Einstellung MonoBook habe. Stelle ich um auf Wikia, sehe ich unser Logo nicht mehr. Können wir die Einstellungen nicht so nehmen, dass man das alte Logo auch in der Wikia-Einstelllung sieht? Von der Idee mit der Schreibschrift bin ich nicht so überzeugt, vor allem dann nicht dieser Schrifttyp. Die Kleinbuchstaben und das große K gehen noch, aber die anderen Großbuchstaben sehen auf wie 2.Klasse. Es soll ja ein Entwurf sein, aber wenn darf auf keinen Fall ständig das Logo von unserem "Konkurenz"-Wiki verwendet werden. Das Symbol für die Heiligtümer des Todes sollte bei uns auf der Startseite nicht vier mal sehen. Hab gerade gesehen, auch unsere Konkurrenz hat eine andere Darstellung, vor allem ein anderes Logo im Wikia, als im Monobook. Aber das Symbol für die Heiligtümer des Todes hat man auf jeden Fall immer oben neben der URL im Browserfenster stehen. Greeets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 12:32, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::OK, ihr seid euch also selber noch nicht so einig, wie ihr das Design gerne hättet, oder? Das Logo ist für mich zudem die Grafik, die neben der Navigation oben links zu sehen ist. Da sieht man im "Konkurrenz"-Wiki den Schriftzug, das Hogwarts-Wappen und ein Buch. Da das Wiki den Schnatz auf der Hauptseite verwendet, kann man ihn sicherlich als Favicon bei euch verwenden. Ein Favicon ist das Symbol, dass man als Grafik am Browser-Tab sieht. Aber kommen wir noch einmal zur Hauptseitengestaltung: Bei dem Hintergrund habe ich jetzt verstanden, was euch gefällt, da arbeite ich dran, aber was für eine Schriftart gefällt euch denn eher und was soll ich anstelle des Heiligtümer des Todes Symbols nehmen? Helft mir mal ein bisschen weiter, damit ich nicht raten muss ;) Springteufel (Diskussion) 13:45, 6. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo ihr Beiden, @Stephen mit FF meinte ich Firefox ;-)... und ich sehen auch auf dem Reiter das Symbol der Heiligtümer beim HP Lexikon. Bei uns die Buchstaben HP mit dem Schnatz, das soll auch so bleiben. Stimmt im Wikia skin ist das HP mit Schnatz weg? hier findet ihr den Link in das test-Wiki. Zu den Logos: Das alte Mono-book Logo ist vom Format her kleiner, das müsste auf jeden Fall für das breitere Format im Standard-Fandom-Skin (Oasis) angepasst werden. Es müssten also Elemente links und rechts daneben. Zum Vergleich: Was ist eure Meinung dazu? Springteufel (Diskussion) 16:04, 8. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Springteufel, wir haben das Favicon in unserer Dateiliste in verschiedenen Größen. Vielleicht hilft dir das weiter? Und die CD Hüllen die ich meinte, sehen aus wie das Buchcover des jeweiligen Bandes... HP 1 HP 2 HP 3 HP 4 HP 5 HP 6 HP 7 Und wenn unbedingt noch etwas neben dem Favicon sein muss, wäre ich für die Eule links, Runen (haben wir auch in der Dateiliste) rechts.. ;-) LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:47, 8. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Ayla, das Favicon und das Logo sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge: Das Logo habe ich oben als Screenshot angehangen. Das ist unterschiedlich in Monobook und Oasis. Das Favicon ist das, was man als kleine Grafik im Browsertab sieht. Was genau möchtet ihr denn angepasst haben? Ich habe es so verstanden, dass es euch um das Logo geht. Ich glaube, wir reden gerade aneinander vorbei. Zudem: Ich kann gerne die CD-Cover noch einmal anpassen, wenn es dir aber um solche Details geht, wäre es hilfreich das vorher zu wissen, dann mache ich mir die Arbeit vorher nicht umsonst ;) Wie sieht es denn mit den Bannern aus? Passt der mit der HP-Schrift und der Eule? Dann würde ich zumindest schon einmal die Hauptseite etwas gestalten. Springteufel (Diskussion) 10:01, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Springteufel, genau das wollte ich vermeiden, dir noch mehr Arbeit zu machen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die CD Hüllen noch einmal anders gestaltet wurden, entschuldige bitte (ich selbst habe die "alten" CD- Hüllen). Wir wollten das Logo angepasst haben, ich hab den Unterschied endlich *seufz* verstanden. Schrift und Banner sind wunderbar, genauso habe ich es mir vorgestellt. Vielen Dank für deine Mühen. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:15, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Springteufel, ich habe das oder das in unserer Dateiliste noch "gefunden", vielleicht kann eines der beiden als Logo benutzt werden? LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 13:52, 13. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Ayla, vorweg: Bitte entschuldige meine längeren Antwortzeiten im Moment. Auch bei uns im Büro herrscht gerade "vorweihnachtlicher Stress" aber ich habe euch nicht vergessen! :) Ich habe soeben schon mal das Farbschema und den Hintergrund angepasst, wie du sehen kannst. Im nächsten Schritt kümmere ich mich um die Header und die Hauptseite und dann das Logo! Danke für deine Mühe und Hilfe! Julia Springteufel (Diskussion) 17:28, 13. Dez. 2016 (UTC)) :::Hallo Julia... Eile mit Weile...jetzt haben wir solange gewartet, da kommt es auf ein paar Tage länger auch drauf an. Danke für deine bisherige Arbeit... mir gefällt es gut... LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:09, 13. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Hallo Springteufel/Julia: ich habe eine Schrift "Georgia" mit der ich gern arbeite auch im Firefox. Im HP Bearbeitungsfenster ist jetzt eine andere Schrift vorgegeben. Kann ich die ändern, ob muss man das so hinnehmen..? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:33, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Hey Ayla, schick doch bitte am besten mal einen Screenshot von dem Problem. Dann leite ich das weiter. ::::Ich habe zudem gerade die Hauptseite etwas bearbeitet und auch das Logo angepasst. Das "alte" Logo aus dem Mono-Book-Skin habe ich jetzt mit eurem WikiN-Namen verbunden. Gefällt das so? Zu der Hauptseite: man könnte sicherlich noch einige Elemente wie einen Slider unterbringen. Dafür müssten aber eben auch Bilder verwendet werden. Was kannst du dir noch auf der Hauptseite vorstellen? Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 13:32, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Erstmal Danke, sieht toll aus..*daumenhoch*... Hier ist ein Foto meines Bildschirmes, wie ich die Hauptseite nach der Änderung sehe . Kann man da für den "normalen Text" noch eine andere Schrift wählen...die Überschriften mit der Eule sind völlig ok...die blöden Kästen kann man die wegmachen (Text sollte schon bleiben)? Muss in einen Slider unbedingt Bilder, würden nicht die Buchcover reichen, bis mir etwas besseres einfällt? Ist es schwer mal selbst was auszuprobieren? UUpps, jetzt sind ja auch die Bücher da ;-)... (ich muss jetzt leider wieder weg, melde mich später nochmal) Ich bin begeistert....Danke <3 LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:04, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hey Ayla, das freut mich auf jeden Fall schon mal :) prima! Ich habe die Kästen auch entfernt und die Texte teilweise nur minimal umgestellt/umgeschrieben, damit sie besser lesbar sind. Da die Bücher-Galerie jetzt auf der Hauptseite ist, muss vielleicht gar kein Slider mehr rein. Ich glaube, die Hauptseite ist so schon deutlich freundlicher und einladender. Was den normalen Text angeht, würde ich davon abraten, ihn zu verändern, da solch eine einfache Schrift, doch immer noch am leserlichsten ist für große Mengen an Text. Liebe Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 14:14, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Hallo Springteufel, nachdem ich mir unsere Hauptseite nochmal genau angeschaut habe...es ist wirklich viel Text...ich glaube, ich werde die "Hilfestellungen" löschen, das sind noch Relikte aus unsere Anfangszeit, wir sind, von den Artikeln her ziemlich komplett. Wir haben noch Nachträge und Ergänzungen von Pottermore zu machen. Oder jetzt vom Theaterstück. Kann ich auf der Hauptseite gefahrlos Texte löschen? Ohne Deine Arbeit kaputt zu machen? Dann würde ich selbst mal probieren ;-)....Nochmal Danke <3 für die tolle Neugestaltung..LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:16, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Ja du hast recht, es ist wirklich viel Text. Ich wollte euch nicht zu viel streichen, da ihr da ja auch Gedanken reingesteckt habt. Aber natürlich: Lösche oder verändere alles an Text, was du möchtest :) an den Vorlagen oder der Galerie kannst du nur schwer was kaputt machen und wenn etwas nicht geklappt hat, sag einfach Bescheid! :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 12:41, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Danke für deine Antwort, dann werde ich mal probieren ;-)....und gegebenenfalls wieder auf dich zukommen..LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 13:50, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::::Hi Springteufel, ich habe auf der Hauptseite noch ein "bisschen" überflüssigen Text gestrichen. Da Du ja jetzt die Bücher so toll in die Hauptseite eingepasst hast (wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe ;-) )..könnte man das ?drumherum Vorlage? doch nochmal ändern? Die Wappen der 4 Häuser in die entsprechenden Farben einfügen rot= Gryffindor-Löwe, gelb-Hufflepuff-Dachs, Grün= Slytherin-Schlange, blau= Ravenclaw-Adler? Wenn du mir sagst, wie ich erkennen kann, ob ein Bild dem Urheberecht unterliegt, suche ich sie auch selbst heraus und schicke dir die Links. Danke und LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:40, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hilfe! Schaut euch die Hauptseite mal im MonoBook an. Die Überschriften überschneiden sich mit dem Text. Die Funktionen Letzte Änderung, Zufällige Seite haben links keinen Platz mehr, man muss ganz nach unten scrollen, um diese Funktionen auszuführen. Bei allen Wikis sind diese Funktionen, ziemlich weit oben, aber wenn jetzt einer kommt, der glaubt ja, man könne bei uns keinen Suchbegriff eingeben. Das Überscheiden liegt wohl daran, dass es im Wikia-Design unter den Überschriften Linie gibt, bei MonoBook aber nicht. Im Wikia Design finde ich nicht alle, aber einige Funktionen ganz oben, aber einen Suchbegriff finde ich da auch nicht. Gab es den nie? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 20:46, 15. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Guten Morgen ihr beiden;ohje schaut wirklich grauselig aus ich habe mal einen Screenshot hinzugefügt.... suchen im Wikia geht ganz oben neben Community Deutschland..Suchen... Begriff eingeben + los gehts.... LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 06:08, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo zusammen! Das Problem sollte jetzt behoben sein. Ayla, als du die Galerie nach rechts verschoben hast, hast du die Befehle für die Hauptseite und die rechte Spalte etwas durcheinander gebracht :) Jetzt ist aber alles wieder sichtbar. Zu den Überschriften: da dieses Wiki mit drei verschiedenen CSS arbeitet (Common.css, Monobook.css und Wikia.css) wird es schnell sehr unübersichtlich und Befehle in den einzelnen Wikis widersprechen sich. Ich habe das angepasst und jetzt sollte es auch in Monobook gut aussehen. Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 11:07, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Ja, so ist die Optik in Ordnung. Mir gefällt die Seite so ... im MonoBook ... Wikia ist auch in Ordnung, aber wird mir nie gefallen ... Aber Ayla, das Suchen habe ich gefunden. Jepp, dann sucht er auch. Aber direkt zur Seite kommt man da nicht, oder? Wenn ich im MonoBook in dem Feld Harry Potter eingebe und es gibt den Artikel oder die Weiterleitung mit dem Namen, dann lande ich sofort auf der Seite. Wie geht denn das bei Wikia-Skin? Grrets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 12:09, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hallo Springteufel, sorry wegen der Arbeit die ich jetzt veranlasst habe und danke für die Reparatur... würdest Du bitte noch einmal meine obige Anfrage anschauen, wenn es Deine Zeit erlaubt und Du Lust dazu hast es es noch mal zu ändern. Ich würde Dir gern helfen, denn ich lerne auch eine ganze Menge dazu ;-)LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:10, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::Hallo, Ayla, erkläre mir bitte mal genauer, welche Vorlage. Also, anstelle der Eule jetzt ein Wappen? Also insgesamt 4 Vorlagen, jeweils mit einem Wappen? Springteufel (Diskussion) 14:28, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Hallo Julia, nein, nein die Eule ist klasse, anstelle der CD Hüllen die auf dem Hintergrund sind...(ich hatte mich falsch ausgedrückt) die Wappen der Häuser auf dem roten Hintergrund. Dieses Motiv kommt der Buchbeschreibung am Nächsten. Ich habe es jetzt einfach mal hochgeladen, weiß aber nicht ob es urheberrechtlich geschützt ist. Ich suche auch gern die anderen Wappen heraus, weiß aber auch da nicht, ob man die so einfach verwenden darf. Wie schon geschrieben, die Bücher (auf der Hauptseite) sehen so toll aus, da braucht es die CD-Hüllen nicht, wäre ja doppelt gemoppelt. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:05, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :::::Hallo Ayla, ist etwas schade, dass ich den Hintergrund jetzt noch einmal anfassen muss. Ich probiere das gerne noch einmal, komme aber erst kommende Woche, allerschlimmstenfalls nach Weihnachten dazu. Liebe Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 16:59, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::::Das hat keine Eile, sobald Du es Dir einrichten kannst. Wie schon geschrieben, ich würde dir gern helfen, wenn ich kann. Danke Dir für Alles und ein schönes Wochenende LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:16, 16. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Springteufel, auch ich wünsche Dir ein gesundes und glückliches neues Jahr. Der Hintergrund gefällt mir sehr gut, darfst ;-) es hochladen. Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:00, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :::::Hey Ayla, das freut mich sehr! :) Habe das Hintergrundbild soeben hochgeladen! Viele Grüße! Springteufel (Diskussion) 18:35, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hintergrund weg Hallo Julia, seit heute morgen ist unser Hintergrund im Harry Potter Wiki weg..*heul* Hauptseite. Ich wäre Dir dankbar, Du würdest es Dir mal anschauen...danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:19, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Hallo Ayla, danke, dass du mich auf diesen Beitrag aufmerksam gemacht hast. Wir sehen dieses Problem gerade in einigen Communitys und arbeiten bereits daran, den Fehler wieder zu beheben. Viele Grüße, Springteufel (Diskussion) 12:30, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Okidoki, danke..dann warte ich mal ab LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:34, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Danke ♥ --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:37, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :::Auftrag erfüllt! ;) Springteufel (Diskussion) 09:17, 5. Apr. 2017 (UTC) nochmal Danke ;-) und sorry wegen der falsche Anrede ;-( LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 20:30, 8. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::::Falsche Ansprache? Ach, was alles gut! :) Liebe Grüße Springteufel (Diskussion) 09:24, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Anfrage Hallo Julia, ich komme wiedermal mit einer Bitte ;-). Der Header des Harry Potter Wikis ist jetzt dunkelrot/braun unterlegt. Könntest Du es vielleicht heller machen oder noch besser eine andere Farbe silbergrau oder so nehmen, dann natürlich mit schwarzer Schrift?? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:49, 21. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Ayla! Klar, das kann ich gerne machen, aber das ist auch total leicht für dich machbar im Theme Designer. Da kannst du auch direkt ein neues Bild in den Hintergrund des Headers setzen. Probier es doch mal aus, sag aber gerne Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst :) Beste Grüße, Julia Danke für Deine Rückmeldung. Dann werde ich doch mal probieren ;-). LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 13:17, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Supi, es hat geklappt, danke und liebe Grüße --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:30, 22. Jun. 2017 (UTC)